1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly for controlling fluid flow. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fluid injection system for injecting propellants such as fuel into a combustion chamber of a fluid fueled rocket engine. For example, the valve assembly may be incorporated into a vehicle such as a re-entry interceptor system having four divert rocket engines in a cruciform arrangement.
2. Background Art
Various propulsion systems, discussed below and incorporated herein by reference, have means for injecting propellant(s) into the combustion chamber of a rocket engine.
Jaqua (U.S. Pat. No, 4,326,377) describes a system for injecting propellant utilizing a piston including orifices which direct propellant from the injection chamber into the combustion chamber. This is accomplished, in part, by the cooperation of a pair of valve members having concentric sleeves slidably mounted respectively on the inside and outside surfaces of the tubular portion of a piston.
Horner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,406) utilizes an injector pump and a solenoid assembly which function together to inject a predetermined amount of fuel into a rocket combustion chamber. The injector pump housing encloses three stepped pistons on a single shaft which can be activated by a driving gas derived from the thrust chamber through a conduit communicating therebetween. The driver piston is the motivating force displacing a fuel injector piston and an oxidizer injector. This arrangement allows the entire amount of predetermined quantities of fuel and oxidizers stored in the injector pump cylinder to be injected into a combustion chamber.